


Honest Talk

by blaszczu2500



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, AU where Nebula stayed after Ego's death, Confession, F/M, Friends to Lovers, My english sucks, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaszczu2500/pseuds/blaszczu2500
Summary: After Mantis reveals that you have feelings for Nebula, you and her have a honest talk with each other in your room.





	Honest Talk

"... And my last card is... Queen." You said, putting your last card on the floor, as you played War with Mantis who sat before you. A huge pile of cards was in her right hand.

"I have this guy next." Mantis said, as she put her next card on the floor. It was King Diamond, and it meant that she won this game.

"You call him "King", Mantis." You reminded her.

"King." Mantis repeated after you, as you grinned. Sometimes, you found it adorable by how innocent can she be at the moments.

"And that means that you won." You said to Mantis, who smiled widely at the news, before you extended your hand towards her, "Congrats."

Mantis slowly extended her hand, and shook yours.

It's been only a week since you became a part of these Guardians of the Galaxy, after you helped them destroy Ego, but you weren't the only person who joined them after that. Gamora's sister, Nebula joined as well.

Speaking of Nebula, you actually knew her and traveled with her, before you met these Guardians. You've met each other, a few days after The Battle of Xandar when she came into the town where you used to live in, looking for a new arm, but unfortunely for her she only found a thing that even you wouldn't call an arm.

Once she got it, she wanted to leave the planet as fast she could, but you had somehow conviced her stay, by asking her if she's hungry.

in your house, you gave her food, which also resulted in her making comments that she'd prefer to be homeless than having to live in your house, and you couldn't help but agree witth. Your was one of the worst places you could live in that town, but it was for free and you'd have a roof over your head. That was the only reason you stayed in that place for that long, when the others would leave it after a week.

The day after you let her stay in your home, you asked her if you could come with her, and she was really suprised that you asked her about that.

Even though, she seemed a bit hesitant about that idea, Nebula let you come with her, and first two weeks of traveling with her were nothing usual, both of you barely talked with each other, but after you played a card you started to talk with each other more, and sometimes it amazed you, by how you can start bonding with people who wouldn't speak a word to you over a game of cards. After letting her win the game (her reaction made your whole day), you two started actually becoming closer.

She started teaching you how to use sword, because you used your blaster for most of the time, since you had found yourself away from the Earth. It another form of bonding you two had, and as the time passed she started to tell you her history, which included her, of course, her adopted sister Gamora, and her adopted father Thanos. You have heard of him before, you didn't know any details of him, before she told you them, and words couldn't describe how much you started to despise that being, and how much you felt sorry for her, especially after she told that you were the only person that showed her kindness, which was the only reason why she let you come with her

Things only got more interesting when you both were caught by the Sovereign, and taken to a prison on Xandar, by the Guardians of the Galaxy. Fortunely for both you, the ship never made it to Xandar because you were attacked by the Sovereign, who attacked you because that talking raccoon who didn't like to be called raccoon stole some of their batteries, and it was punishable by death on this planet.

And since then, everything seemed to go downhill, which lead to you finding yourself on the planet of the celestial being called Ego, and you couldn't even count the time you could die on that planet, because they were too many of them.

Eventually, you had managed to destroy Ego, which costed the life of Yondu Udonta, and after his funeral Gamora offered her sister to stay with them. At first she didn't want to stay with them, even though her sister offered her to stay, but after you talked with her, and even though you did your best to hid the fact that you wanted to stay with them, managed to convice her to give it a chance, and it worked out well, so far.

Since then, you had bonded with every Guardian, mostly with Peter Quill, who like you was from the Earth. You two mostly talked about the things you missed the most from your home planet, which ended up with you two planning to return to your planet, to see how much it has changed since the last you were there.

Was this journey dangerous? Of course it was.

But would you trade it for something else? Not in million years.

"Y/N" The sound of Mantis' word took you away from your thoughts.

You skook your head, before you responded, "Yes, Mantis?"

"What about my reward?" Mantis asked you, as you reminded yourself that the winner of the game you had with the bug-eyed girl would give the winner whichever reward he, or she wanted.

"Oh, right... What kind of reward do you want?" You asked her.

"Can I check your emotions?" She answered your question, "I checked emotions of almost everyone on this ship, except you and Rocket. Everytime when I try to do it to Rocket, he jumps up at me and almost bits me, as for you, you just said no."

"...Sure. Go ahead. It's your reward." You replied, after a second of hesitation. You've been told about her ability by Peter, but you declined any attempts of her trying to see what you felt, because you were... afraid that she'll tell something embarassing about you? You had no answer to that.

Mantis gave you a small smile in appreciaton, as she looked down at your hand and began to lower her hand towards it. As she touched you could feel the interested glances of Drax, Gamora, Peter, and Nebula. Rocket and Groot were in the other at the moment.

Mantis' antennas began to glow, before she looked up at you, a wide grin spreading on her face.

"You feel love." She said after a moment of silence, as you had admit to yourself. You started to get nervous, once she said it.

"Yes. I feel love towards everyone in the galaxy." You quickly said, trying to sound as believable as you could.

"No. Romantic. Sexual love, just like Quill feels for Gamora." Mantis added.

"No. You must be wrong." You said, trying to hide that you were nervous from everyone.

"No. I'm not." Mantis said with a small shook of her head, as he pointed at Nebula who stood right behind both of you, as she was leaning against the wall, "It's for her!"

"No." You shot up, as you removed Mantis' hand from yours, "That is not..."

You didn't had a chance to finish as you were cut off by Drax's laughter, "HAHAHAH! She just told everyone your deepest darkest secret!"

"Drax! Shut up!" You shouted, feeling angry and embarassed at the same moment.

"You must be so embarrassed!" Drax added, as Mantis stood up, and made her way towards him, before putting her hand on his stomach. Her grin grew wider than it already was, as she pointed her hand towards you and began laughing as well, much to your irritation.

" _Can someone just kill me and end my misery..._ " You thought to yourself

Their laughter was cut off by Nebula's groan, as she turned to leave. What all of you didn't know that it wasn't because she was angry or disgusted, she just wanted to hide the fact that she was blushing from everyone.

It didn't too long before you went to your room as well, telling them that you wanted to finish the book you were reading.

You have never felt so embarassed in your life and you wanted to be alone for the rest of the day...

What you didn't notice was that Gamora left soon after, and headed towards Nebula's room.

 

* * *

 

Over an hour has passed since Mantis told everyone that you had feelings for Nebula, and the embarrasment and anger hadn't washed off during that time, and Drax's and Mantis' laughter weren't making this situation any easiere for you. Words couldn't describe how much you wanted to kill these two at the moment said when you fely towards Nebula, despise how you found it hilarious when Drax was struggling with metaphors how adorable Mantis could be by how innocent she was.

At this moment, you laid on your bed as you threw the small red ball against the wall in front of you, and the impact was making her come back to you. It was one of not many things you had with yourself from the Earth and when Nebula's angry about something you offered it to her, and after a few minutes of throwing it, it seemed to calm her down.

But you seemed to be cursed, because throwing this ball was the only thing you did for over an hour and it didn't work.

Then, there was a knock on the doors, followed by the sound of someone opening them.

"Whoever it is, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to talk." You said, not caring who it is, before a familiar voice sounded in your ears, and it made you drop the ball on the floor.

"Y/N. We need to talk." You looked up from your bed and saw Nebula, standing in the doorway. As she came into your view you could feel your heartbeat getting faster with each second.

"About what?" You quickly asked, pretending to not know the answer, as you sat up on your bed.

''About what Mantis said." She replied, as you came over to your bed, "I can come later if you want.''

"No." You said with a shook of your head. You wanted to get over with this conversation which was going to happen sooner or later, "Let's talk about it."

Nebula gave you a quick nod of her head in response, before she sat down on the bed, right next to you, as you started to prepare yourself for whatever was going to happen in the next few minutes.

"As I said before, Y/N, is it true? What Mantis said about..." She cut herself in the middle of the sentence as she could feel her face getting hot. She couldn't remember the last time when she was that nervous.

"You told me to not to lie to you, no matter how truth would hurt you and I promised to do so." You pointed out, before you let out a deep breath, preparing yourself for you were about to say, "It's true. I do have feeling for you. I don't from where they came from, but I developed them as I spent more time with you. Regular things like playing cards with you, or you teaching me how to fight became a big deal for me, and I actually could get really nervous during them."

Nebula nodded her head in understanding, before a very awkward silence between you both filled the room. Neither of you knew what to say to another, but thankfully Nebula broke it by asking.

"Y/N. I've been wondering for a while now. When everyone, even my sister treated me like I was some kind of monster, you were nice to me, even when I got both of us caught by the Sovereign and almost got both of us killed when I flied into my sister on Ego, despise you telling me not to. I want to know why. Why were you so kind to me." She wanted to know.

"It's because I didn't saw you as a monster. I only saw as a person that had a tough life and people did things to her that she didn't deserve." You answered.

"Thank you." Nebula said. It was the first time you heard her say those words ever since you met her.

You said nothing, just smiled at her.

"And there's something I must tell you." She stated, "You're not the only person in this room that feels something towards someone."

Your eyes shot open, as you could feel your face getting red, "W...What?"

"Y/N. I think I feel something towards you. As much as I found you annoying when we first met a few days after Ronan's fall, the more time we spent with each other on the ship that I stole from the Ravagers, the more I started to like you. You made feel how it is when not all people think of you as a monster, you made feel how it is to win, even though it was only a card game and I think that I'm want to try." She said, as she shyly said put her hand on yours, "I like you too. I like you a lot."

"I want to try too. I'll be more than happy to see if it'll work." You smiled at her. A small spread all across her blue face, before she began to lean forward. You began to lean forward as well, and your lips finally met and the metallic taste began to fill your senses. The kiss was a little awkward since you and Nebula didn't kiss many folk, but you both really enjoyed the first kiss you had with each other.

However, the moment was interrupted when Nebula heard two familiar voices from behind of the doors.

_"They kissed! I can hear it!"_

_"Mantis! Be quiet!"_

"What is it?" You asked her, after she pulled you away from her.

"Did you heard that?" She replied with question, before a sound of walking down the hallway away from your room sounded in your ears.

"Were they listening to us?" You stated the obvious.

"It seems like it." Nebula agreed, as you stood up from your bed.

"I didn't killed Drax or Mantis earlier, but now I'm going to do this." You stated, as Nebula quickly joined your side, before the both of you left your room and went towards the direction where the other Guardians went, almost hand in hand.

As you were walking in their direction, you didn't saw Gamora, standing in the corner as she watched you walk pas her. A huge smile was on her face, as she was happy to see her sister happy.

Then, she quickly followed you two in order to stop you both from doing what you were planning to do to the rest of the crew for eavesdropping the conversation you had.


End file.
